


Got No Regrets Right Now

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Blink-182, tomark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You fucker!” The song ends and Tom breathes hard into the mic. “Did you guys see that?! He kissed me! Mark is in love with me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got No Regrets Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend years ago and completely forgot about it until now I think it's held up over time plus I miss these dorks so much I thought I'd post it here :)

Travis beats out the intro to First Date and Mark smiles out at the crowd. His shirt is soaked through with sweat and clinging to his body and his feet hurt from being on them all day. His wrist has already begun to ache even though they’re only halfway through the set but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

He’s on stage with his two best friends in front of a crowd of hundreds of people who care enough about him to dedicate their lives to him. He isn’t sure what he did to get so lucky but he’ll be grateful till the day he dies.

He mouths along as Tom sings and steps to the edge of the stage to lean out towards the crowd. He flashes his teeth when they go wild and flings his pick at them before stepping back to grab another one. He nods his head as he works his fingers over his bass and when he looks up Tom is staring at him.

A smile immediately spreads across his face which only makes Tom’s smile grow wider. He hops across the stage to sing along into his mic and quickly presses a kiss to Tom’s cheek before running back to his side of the stage.

“You fucker!” The song ends and Tom breathes hard into the mic. “Did you guys see that?! He kissed me! Mark is in love with me!”

The crowd loses it and Travis beats mindlessly at his drums, knowing where this is going and ignoring the two.

“No I just felt sorry for you since even your own mom won’t kiss you.”

The crowd laughs and Tom flips them off. “Hey, fuck you your mom likes kissing me!”

“Your dad likes kissing you.”

Tom can’t help but laugh along with the crowd. He looks over at Mark, eyes twinkling against the stage lights.

“You’re a better kisser than my dad.”

“Oh am I? Why thank you that is a huge compliment.”

“Yeah, you are. He uses too much tongue.”

“Don’t worry I’ll come to your room tonight and french you.”

Tom’s mouth pulls into a smirk. “I’m holding you to that.”

Before Mark can saying anything else Tom yells out and the next song starts. He spends the rest of the show flicking picks at Tom and smiling stupidly at him whenever he meets his eye. At the end of the night they walk off stage and high five before heading off to their separate cars. One of the many perks of being a big name now was they could afford to stay in hotels most nights that didn’t involve traveling instead of on the bus and they never had to share.

Mark had made his excuses and said his goodnights to the crew and headed straight to his room. He had never been one for after parties and after running around on stage he was drained. He took his time showering then threw himself onto the bed and fell asleep to infomercials playing on the tv.

Sometime later he blinked awake and cocked his head to the side. The clock on the dresser said it was 3:44 and some guy on tv was selling penis enhancers. He had no idea why he was up until he heard a knock on the door.

He turned off the tv and glanced at the clock again then pushed himself off the bed. He was going to be pissed if a deranged fan had managed to find his room and was here to chop him into tiny pieces.

He pressed his face to the door and saw Tom through the peephole. He smiled sleepily before worrying that something had happened. He swung the door open and bunched the bottom of his shirt nervously in his hands.

“What’s wrong?”

Tom shook his head and pushed lightly at his chest so he’d let him in.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“It’s 3am.”

“No shit.”

Mark stared at him as he threw himself down onto the mattress.

“Miss me that much?” He walked over to stand next to the bed and seen a smile on Tom’s face.

“Maybe.”

“Scoot over stop hogging the bed.”

Tom rolled over onto his stomach and Mark plopped down next to him.

“So what’s up? Why are you interrupting my beauty sleep?”

“Couldn’t sleep." Mark nodded up at the ceiling. Tom had always had weird bouts of insomnia but it had been awhile since he showed up at one of Mark’s hotel rooms in the middle of the night. "And you promised you’d come.”

Mark turned his head to look at him and found him already staring at him with a blank expression.

“What?”

“You said you’d come to my room later.”

“I did? Dude, are you drunk?”

Mark leaned over to sniff at him but couldn’t smell any alcohol.

“No. On stage. You said you’d come to my room.”

Mark played back pieces of the show till it hit him. His laugh was loud in the quiet room.

“When I said I’d come stick my tongue down your throat? Dude, I was kidding.”

Tom still had a blank look in his eyes as he stared at him.

“I waited up for you.”

Mark’s laughter cut off when he realized Tom wasn’t just trying to be an ass. He felt his stomach flutter and pinched his leg hard like he did every time he got like this around Tom.

His tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth and he swallowed as he reminded himself that Tom was his best friend and best friends don’t feel that way about each other.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out.

Tom moved his hand from where he’d been picking at the sheets to rest on Mark’s chest. He could feel his heart start to race under his palm and he smiled.

“Am I making you nervous?”

Mark felt his face heat up and was glad the only lights in the room were coming through the window.

“Fuck you.”

Tom laughed and leaned over to press their lips together. His eyes were squeezed shut like he was afraid to open them and for a few seconds Mark was too startled to move. When he finally leaned forward and pressed back he could feel Tom’s body relax.

Before he even knew what was happening Tom was scrambling to climb on top of him and then he was straddling him as he held himself up with one hand and cupped Mark’s face with the other.

Mark would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he’d wanted this for so long that he’s not even sure if this was really happening or if he was still asleep and it was all a dream. He’d spent years pushing his feelings away and refusing to act on them. Tom was his best friend and he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that.

He decided he no longer cared when Tom moved his hips down against him making him hiss against his lips. He could feel his mouth pull into a smile and mumbled against his lips.

“Dick.”

Tom pulled back and laughed and then Mark was joining in. Tom leaned down and pressed his face against Mark’s neck, still giggling.

“What the fuck are we doing?”

Mark tensed up thinking he regretted it and was about to start making up excuses.

“I don’t know. You just came in here and started molesting me.”

He makes it easy for Tom to turn this into joke. Where they go next is in his hands now. He can either play along and laugh it off or he can back track and leave and they’d never have to mention this night ever again.

His heart feels like it’s going to stop when Tom stays quiet and then he feels him suck down hard on his neck. He can’t help the way his hips move up in response and Tom moves his to push him back down.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since that time in Japan when we got lost for three hours and got caught in the rain because we couldn’t find the hotel.”

Mark smiled as he thought back. They had no idea where they were and no one around them could speak good enough english to help them with directions. At one point they almost got separated in a crowd and he had instinctively grabbed Tom’s hand and held on tightly until he wasn’t afraid of losing him anymore.

“That was years ago.”

Tom was sat up on his knees now looking down at him. He bit his lip and nodded.

“I know.”

Even so, Mark’s feelings had started long before Japan.

“You’ve wanted to kiss me all these years and you’re only doing something about it now? Wow, way to make me work for it the last eight years.”

Tom didn't look too surprised at his confession but there was still something in his eyes that looked a lot like relief.

“I’m not easy. I don’t just give it up to all the boys.”

“Only the pretty ones?”

He leaned back down to nip at Mark’s lips and he could feel himself starting to get hard.

“Yeah. Only the pretty ones.”


End file.
